ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
A Very Gaga Thanksgiving
A Very Gaga Thanksgiving is the name of an ABC Thanksgiving special that aired on November 24, 2011, featuring Lady Gaga. The special was shot on October 23, 2011. Content (90 minutes) During the show, Gaga sat down with ABC's Katie Couric for an interview from her alma mater, Sacred Heart Catholic School, in Manhattan. Set list : For the EP release, see "A Very Gaga Holiday" * "The Lady is a Tramp" (duet with Tony Bennett) * "Born This Way'" * "Yoü and I" * "The Edge of Glory" * "White Christmas" * "Orange Colored Sky" * "Hair" * "Bad Romance" * "Marry the Night" (Web exclusive) Cooking with Art Smith The special also included a cooking segment with chef Art Smith, with whom Gaga prepared fried turkey and waffles. *1 Grandmother Germanotta’s Salami Pecorino Cheese Waffles *2 Grandma Bissett's Cranberry Sauce *3 Aunt Sheri and Uncle Steve's Spiced Pecans *4 Fried Turkey *5 Chef Art's Gravy Recipes Grandmother Germanotta's Salami Pecorino Cheese Waffles.jpg|1 Grandma Bissett's Cranberry Sauce.jpg|2 Aunt Sheri and Uncle Steve's Spiced Pecans.jpg|3 Fried Turkey.jpg|4 Chef Art's Gravy.jpg|5 Credits * Director — Lady Gaga * First assistant director — Paul Laurens * Second assistant director — Melissa Mugavero * Producer — Steven Johnson (Factory Films), ABC's Lincoln Square Productions * Unit Production Manager — Steven Johnson (Factory Films) * Executive producer — Rudy Bednar, David Saltz * Visual effects — Baked FX * Photographer on set — Shareif Ziyadat * Musical director — Joe Wilson * Music mix — Dave Russell at Heard It! Studios * Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti * Stylist — Brandon Maxwell * Sylist assistant — Perry Meek, Tony Villanueva * Manicurist — Aya Fukuda * Gaga's hair — Frederic Aspiras * Gaga's makeup — James Kaliardos * Gaga's makeup assistant — William Kahn * Dancers, band hair, makeup — Sarah Tanno * Dancers' makeup assistant — Deborah Padilla * Dancers' barber — Corey Rosso * Dancers hair — David Reposar, Jacob Hyzer * Choreographer — Richard Jackson * Dancers — Amanda Balen, Montana Efaw, Vincent Hardison, Jeremy Hudson, Richard Jackson, Mark Kanemura, Ian McKenzie, Victor Rojas, Bethany Strong * Band — Ricky Tillo (Guitar), George McCurdy III (Drums), Brockett Parsons (Keys), Kareem Devlin Byrne (Gutiar), Kern Brantley (Bass) *Band — Alex Smith (Piano), Brian Newman (trumpet), Paul Francis (Drums), Scott Ritchie (Bass), Steven Kortyka (Tenor sax) *A Hat by Unknown, red dress by Stéphane Rolland (Haute Couture Spring/Summer 2009), shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti ("High Platform Wedges") *B Hat by Unknown , dress by Givenchy (X) *C *D Red dress by Unknown *E Jewels by Rodrigo Otazu, black dress by Armani Privé (Haute Couture Fall/Winter 2011, "Hommage au Japon") *F Black and brown gown by James Galanos *G Hat by Unknown, yellow coat by Valentino (1980's), black dress by Fendi (Spring/Summer 2012) *H Dress by Jean Paul Gaultier (Haute Couture Fall 2011) *I Red dress by Martin Grant (Spring/Summer 2012) *J Sunglasses by Frame France, jacket and pants by Tom Ford (x), shoes by Unknown *K Jewels by Rodrigo Otazu, dress by Azzedine Alaïa (Haute Couture Fall 2011) AVGT-Promo-Outfit.jpg|A AVGT-TonyBenett.jpg|B AVGT-02.jpg|C Shareif Ziyadat - A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - 03.jpg|D AVGT-03.jpg|E AVGT-BornThisWay.jpg Shareif Ziyadat - A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - 04.jpg|F AVGT-05.jpg|C AVGT-06.jpg|G Shareif Ziyadat - A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - 05.jpg Shareif Ziyadat - A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - 06.jpg AVGT-07.jpg|H Shareif Ziyadat - A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - 07.jpg Shareif Ziyadat - A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - 08.jpg|I AVGT-08.jpg|J Shareif Ziyadat - A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - 02.jpg|Photo by Lou Reed Shareif Ziyadat - A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - 01.jpg|K Links *Official website *Recipes Category:2011 Live performances